


See you soon

by ThomasBlint_MasterOfNone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuz I'm bad at it, I don't like tagging, Introspection, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasBlint_MasterOfNone/pseuds/ThomasBlint_MasterOfNone
Summary: Tikki may have been born first, but Plagg is the oldest.
Relationships: Plagg & reality
Kudos: 14





	See you soon

As he floats through the void, Plagg can't help but wonder how many times he's been here. Tikki has been gone the longest, her energy spent on an ever expanding universe. The others followed, as world after world burnt out, its sentient life forms no more, and the loss of each kwami speeding the process along. Soon, they were gone, leaving Plagg alone to wander the void, destroying whatever he came across. Eons passed, and soon only he was left. Alone, he almost wished to just stop. He knew what had to happen next, the cycle must continue, but it hurt. The others would come back, Tikki would come back, but he had no way to be sure they would be the same, that he would be the same. But he had to do it. He focused, bring all his energy together. When the only thing left was destruction, then destruction will also end. And in that act, a true void is Created. If he had to kill himself to see her again, then that's exactly what he would do. Besides, his death wouldn't even last a moment, so what is a bit of pain?


End file.
